


You Play Video Games?

by ImpalaGirl42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie is only mentioned in here sorry, Established Relationship, F/M, Gamer Girls, Lord of the Rings Online - Freeform, MMO, Video Game, extreme geekery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42
Summary: Y/N has been playing Lord of the Rings Online for years, ever since Charlie told her about it. She's kept it a secret from Dean all the time because she's afraid he'll make fun of her for being a geek. He finds out one day when she's very involved in her gameplay.





	You Play Video Games?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a bit more of an *author*-insert than what I usually write. I was playing LOTRO last night when this idea came to me. I've played the damn game for seven years. I absolutely can see Dean playing it too. I really do have the keypad mentioned in here. I take my video games *seriously*. *grin*
> 
> Sorry for the long author's note. I use some gaming terms in here that not everyone will be familiar with, so I thought it best to include a glossary. If you are still confused, drop me a comment and I'll be happy to explain further. 
> 
> Glossary:  
> Aggro: To get within attack range of a "mob". This "aggravates" them, which is shortened to "aggro".  
> Mob: Any hostile non-player character that will attack you either by you "aggroing" them or by you attacking them.  
> Thread the needle: A process in which you avoid aggroing mobs by walking between them just outside of aggro range, weaving back and forth across the landscape as needed. LOTRO makes this easy by putting little red dots on a mini-map on your screen so you can see where the hostile mobs are and where your character's "range" is. If your range (shown by an arrow) touches a dot, you aggro.  
> Respawn: In an MMO (Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game, such as Lord of the Rings Online, or as a more well known example: World of Warcraft) mobs respawn after they have been killed. This allows other players to come along later and kill the same mobs for their quests. This also makes dying and getting back to where you died annoying.

Faintly you heard the front door of the bunker slam shut. The sound didn’t really register though because at almost the same moment your character moved into aggro range on a yellow orc, which immediately started shooting at you. For the moment fighting for your life was more important than seeing if your package came from the post office.

The sounds of pitched battle rang out through the high-quality headphones you invested in for your gaming sessions. You held your tongue between your teeth and leaned over to the left slightly as if you could evade the arrows being shot at your character in-game by moving around in real life while your fingers danced on the keyboard activating skills that would allow you to, hopefully, kill this orc before you lost the last few hitpoints you had.

The sound of bootsoles on tile floors rang down the hall, almost unheard by you as all your focus was on your computer screen and the life and death battle unfolding in front of your eyes. The footsteps stopped in front of your open door. 

Dean stood there with a package in his hands, his brow furrowed at the sight of your tense shoulders and narrowed eyes. He normally only saw that look in your eyes on a hunt. You hadn’t noticed him yet, so he walked up next to you and laid a hand on your shoulder. 

You jumped what felt like five feet straight up in the air. Your mouse went flying off the desk to dangle on the end of its cord about six inches from the floor. 

“AHHHHHHH”, you screamed. 

Dean jumped back and threw his hands up in the air, still holding on to the package.

“Jesus Christ, Dean! Don’t sneak up on me like that. Oh, holy fuck, I died. Now I have to fight my way back here because all the mobs have respawned, and of course, they are too close together for me to thread the needle without aggroing all of them.”

You picked your mouse back up and sat it on the mousepad a little harder than necessary then turned to Dean with a furious look on your face. 

Dean was sitting on your bed laughing and wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Ok, nerd. I have no idea what you just said. But that was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen. How did you not hear me calling your name and see me standing there? I don’t even watch porn that intensely and you know how I feel about my Busty Asian Beauties.”

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend’s porn comments, “Yes Dean, anyone who spends five minutes with you knows about you and your porn.  
We’ve been dating for three years. I’ve seen your porn face. Too many times. Now what. Do. You. Want?”

“First, what the hell were you doing?”

“I don’t want to tell you. You’ll laugh at me. Again.”

Dean rubbed his hand across his mouth, literally wiping the grin off his face. “I promise I won’t sweetheart. I just want to know what’s got you so wrapped up.”

You looked at him and weighed your options. Sam was supposed to be the nerdy one, but his nerd behavior ran toward obscure (and horribly bad) fantasy movies, serial killers, and lore. Dean, for all his more macho-seeming behavior, was the one who always made the pop culture and geeky references. Secretly you always thought Dean would be the one who would appreciate your gaming hobby now that Charlie was gone, but you were never sure how to bring it up. Since you were caught red-handed, so to speak, you sighed and decided to tell all.

“OK, so you remember when we met Charlie, right?”

Dean’s eyes darkened a bit as he remembered the bright and funny girl he called a sister. His voice got a little deeper and a little rougher as he said, “Yeah. It was when we were dealing with that dick, Dick.”

“Yeah. Well, you know how her favorite book was _The Hobbit_. She loved this game _Lord of the Rings Online_ and kind of got me playing it during that whole fiasco. I mean, she didn’t get me to play it then and there so much as tell me how cool it was and how it had gone free-to-play, so you don’t need a monthly subscription and then later I used the wifi that Sam always seems to find to download and install the game and it turns out she was right it is really pretty cool and I’ve been playing it ever since when I have some downtime,” you said in a rush, your words stumbling over each other to get the details out before you lost your nerve. You could feel your face turning red and knew that Dean was going to either say that sounded cool or start laughing again and you had no idea which one he would choose.

"Wait. We’ve dated for three years, you’ve been playing this game for what, four years, and I never knew this? Why’d you keep it a secret for so long?” 

You winced at the tone in Dean’s voice. He sounded a bit hurt that you’d kept this a secret from him, and you knew what you were going to say next was going to hurt even worse. 

Dean reached out and grabbed your hands. “You’re twisting your shirt so much I think you’re going to set permanent creases into it, babe. Why are you so nervous? Were you afraid I’d think you were a dork or something? ‘Cause babe, gamer girls are fucking hot. So, I wish I’d known this earlier. I have so many fantasies we could be role-playing.” 

Well. That was not the direction you thought things would take. But, knowing Dean you shouldn’t have been surprised. The man thinks about sex more than most people think about food or breathing. 

A grin breaks out on Dean’s face. He drops your hands back into your lap and points at your face. “Now you have your shocked face on, babe. I love that three years into dating, eight years into living in each others freaking pockets and I can still shock you.” 

That jolts you into action and you bat away Dean’s mocking finger, “Shut up asshole. Yes, I thought you’d mock me for playing a video game all the time. That’s what in the package on the bed, a special keypad that will allow me to bind keystrokes to specific keys on a keypad smaller than a full-size keyboard to speed up actions in combat. This will help me not die as often and make PvP – that’s player vs. player, as opposed to player vs. environment which is the default gaming mode – easier.” 

“Huh. That’s pretty cool. Can I see your game? If my best girl is spending her time in Middle Earth maybe I ought to join her and play along too.” 

“Really? You want to play?” 

“Sure! Video games are fun. I mean, it’s been a while since I played any. Dad bought us an old Atari console and a bunch of games at a garage sale back when Sam and I were little. He couldn’t afford a Nintendo, but we didn’t care. It gave us something to do while he was gone.” 

“Was ET really as bad as they say it was?”

“Oh yes, it was the worst game in the world. It deserves its place in the landfill.” 

By now your Hobbit had loaded up and you had ported to the Shire. “This is the Shire, the Hobbits starting region.” 

“Fuck, it’s beautiful. Look at those trees. Oh, hey! Is that a hobbit hole?”

“Yep. You can’t go in them of course, but they are all over the place.” 

The two of you spent the afternoon and well into the evening playing Lord of the Rings Online together. 

You and Dean both created new characters:

“I want to be an elf. Because they live forever, and that’s fucking awesome.” 

“Elves don’t like pie as much as Hobbits do Dean. I mean, Hobbits are all about food. They have second breakfast and elevenses, and so forth.” 

“Mmmmm, pie. Do we have any in the fridge?” 

“Fuck. He’s gone. Again. This is going to take forever.” 

You argued over naming your characters:

“What do you mean I can’t name my character ‘67ImpalaLover’?” 

“You want to play on the role-playing server because you want to role-play with me. They have rules that say your name has to be in keeping with the lore.”

“Oh, ok. So can I name my character ‘Crowley’?” 

“Why would you name it Crowley?”

“You said lore, and he’s a demon.” 

“Lord of the Rings is the lore, Dean. You have to name it something that would show up in the books.” 

“Dildo Baggins.” 

“You just want to role-play sexy times with me don’t you?” 

A grin was your only response to that.

"If I promise to role-play in bed with you, we can change servers, and you can use ‘67ImpalaLover’ as your name.” 

“Done!” 

After choosing a different server: “What do you mean 67ImpalaLover is taken?” 

Choosing a class was easy. 

“Hunter is an option? Babe, we gotta be Hunters! Hunters playing Hunters, it’s perfect!” 

“The Hunter is a great class, it’s a DPS class so it’s quick to kill things…”

“Dude, I don’t even care. I just want to play because of the name.” 

"Yes, saving people. Hunting things. The family business.” 

“Exactly, toots.” 

By the time Sam comes to grab you guys for dinner, your characters have barely made it out of the hobbit tutorial area, but Dean is already in love with this game. 

He spends the entire dinner telling Sam all about the eleven-year-old graphics, his “awesome, dude” hobbit, and how much fun being a hunter was already. You could see Sam’s eyes glazing over and how polite his smile was. 

When Dean paused his constant stream of prattle about his new-found addiction, you took a moment to interject, “Dean, honey. Remember when you said I was afraid you might tease me for being a dork about my game?” 

With a mouth completely full of food, Dean looked at you, nodded and said, “Yeah.”

“Well, I was also afraid of boring the pants off you and Sam if I talked about it too much. I don’t think Sam really cares. He looks pretty bored.” 

Dean’s face fell a little at your words. Sam quickly exclaimed, “No, no, it’s terribly interesting! You’re a hobbit and you’re a hunter doing quests to find Frodo, right?” 

Grabbing his beer, Dean took a long swig of his drink before responding, “Nah, Y/N’s right, this is really only interesting to us because we’re playing. You probably don’t care. On the other hand, you bore us with boring stuff all the time and payback’s a bitch, so here ya go.” 

Sam raised his beer bottle and you and Dean followed suit. “To boring the ones we love with things that are important to us but not to them. May we always be passionate about something.” 

The three of you clinked your bottles together and drank to that toast. Sam offered to clean up so you and Dean could return to playing your game. Dean practically dragged you back to the bedroom. 

When you went to turn on your laptop again though, he pulled you to him and kissed you on the neck right on the spot that always makes your panties wet. 

“Magnolia, you’re the prettiest hobbit in the Shire. I’m 67ImpalaLover.”


End file.
